


The Good, The Bad and the Dirty

by FoxVII



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BDSM, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII
Summary: The night before he has to hire an associate, Harvey takes to his favourite BDSM club to celebrate his promotion. There's no way for him to know how much his one night stand is eventually going to mean to him.





	The Good, The Bad and the Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikeross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/gifts).



> Written in celebration for the national holiday that is Medha's birthday. I love you, my darling. I hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> Uber thanks to Amie (@SwiftEmera) for the beta.You took my electronic equivalent of chicken scratch and turned it into something readable. <3

Mike’s eyes darted from one point to another in the room, hummingbird quick, as though unwilling - or unable - to focus on any one thing for an extended period of time. The selection on display was impressive, so Harvey couldn’t blame him for staring. 

All the same, they were here for a purpose, and it wasn’t to gawk.

Now, that deer-in-the-headlights look made two things clear. 

One: whatever courage had prompted Mike to approach Harvey in the first place had evaporated. 

Two: he wasn't as experienced as he'd claimed to be.

“Eyes here, Mike.”

Mike’s blue snapped to his brown and if anything, the direct eye contact made Mike even  _ more _ twitchy. Like he’d downed ten cups of coffee before stepping foot in the club and was now ready to vibrate out of his own skin.

That being said, Mike looked like he was on the right side of nervous: jittery, but not exactly ready to bolt. It was adrenaline, then. Excitement, without fear.

“You haven't done this before,” Harvey said, bringing voice to his earlier realization. “You lied.”

He could see Mike search back through his memory. The kid was beyond being an open book. He might as well have been telegraphing his thought processes with neon lights.

“I didn't lie! I just. I haven't done it like... _ this. _ ”

“Define 'this’.”

“Officially?” Mike hedged. “With rules and… rooms and such.” Again, his eyes landed on the toys decked out along the walls.

The club's private play rooms were equipped much like the average hotel room: chairs, a table, and of course, a bed. The selection of crops, whips and paddles decked out on the walls - both for the sake of unconventional decor and for easy access - made it anything  _ but _ the standard hotel room.

That being said, the king-sized, four-poster number remained the focal point of the room. It looked warm and inviting, piled over with plush pillows and clean white sheets. The fluff of the bedding served to obscure the headboard, which was lined with discrete hooks.

“Eye contact,” Harvey reminded. He sat away from the bed, sprawled elegantly on a chair, like a king to his throne. He had left Mike to loiter before the closed playroom door. “Bring that here and sit,” Harvey instructed, nodding to the other chair in the room. Mike shuffled off to obey, clearly pleased to finally have something to do with himself.

“I didn’t lie,” Mike murmured, setting the chair in front of Harvey and sitting down. Their knees almost knocked, and Mike scooted back to make room. He struggled, but managed not to tip himself over as the chair’s feet dug into the thick pile of the rug below them.

“Lying by omission is still lying,” Harvey pointed out. “So, from your limited-- don't argue with me--” Harvey held up a hand to cut Mike off before he could protest the label. “From your  _ limited _ experience, what were you hoping to get from tonight?”

Mike's eyes flicked from him to the displays to the bed and back. “Uh. Kinky sex? I mean. We're in a club.”

“Observant,” Harvey said, unamused. “I was asking what  _ kind _ .” Mike fell silent, visibly struggling to drudge up the words. Harvey let him flounder for a moment, waiting to see if he'd surface on his own. When no answers were forthcoming, he softened his tone. “Mike, under normal...more extended circumstances I’d have a contract prepared. We'd go over options, item by item. For a one-off, we need to be more efficient. So tell me,what are you looking for, for tonight? What’s the first thing that pops into your head? Go.”

“I…” His voice wavered before gaining strength  “I like being told what to do.” The hesitation wasn't a product of shyness. From what little Harvey knew of Mike, he knew that 'shy' couldn't be used to describe him. Not Mike, the man who'd sauntered up to him in the lounge on his own. Mike, who'd commented on the records spinning on the turntable, then laughed about how he'd like to be taken for a spin himself. It was only that he didn’t seem used to the idea of saying these things out loud.

Which, was common enough with novice subs. None the less, Harvey wondered what exactly Mike  _ had _ experienced beforehand. And with whom. But, he wasn't here to diagnose exactly how much of a failure Mike’s last Dom was. If anything, his job now was to show how good  it  _ could be _ , under the right guidance. “Okay,” Harvey told him. “I can work with that. Anything I should  _ not _ do?”

The question prompted another struggle for answers. “I… I don't? No?”

Harvey huffed out a breath. “So a golden shower’s on the table?” he asked. Mike's grimace was immediate, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

“No, ew. Nothing like that.”

“So, you do have limits, then. Think on those.”

Mike seemed to be stuck on the horrified possibility of being pissed on. “Did  _ you _ want to--?”

“Anything that belongs in a toilet isn’t on my long and varied list of kinks,” Harvey assured.

“Oh-kay. Uhm. So urine and scat is out and...no marks in any obvious places. I...have an interview tomorrow,” he explained.

“Came here to blow off steam?”

“Among other things,” Mike said. Some of his earlier confidence bled through with a cheeky grin.

Harvey forced down an answering smile. Though, some amusement must've still been evident. Mike’s smile ratcheted up ten happy notches, edging into the territory of 'blinding’. 

“Noted. I can structure something around what you’ve given me. Something simple for for your first 'official’ run. And, for ease of use, we’ll be using the colour system for tonight. Green, if everything is good. Yellow, to pause, if you need a moment to process. Red, as an all-stop. Understood?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. We’re going to start now. Do you have anything left to say?”

“Don’t think so. But, I can ‘red’ if something comes up?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay. So….yeah. We can. Yeah.” He looked nervous and expectant all at once. Harvey smiled inwardly at his enthusiasm.

“Alright. I want you to pick one dildo from that case over there,” Harvey nodded to it. “Take it to the bathroom, wash it off. The club sanitizes all the equipment every time someone uses a room, but due diligence is in our hands. There’s lube in the bathroom. Go in, take your clothes off, fold them neatly and set them on the counter. I want you to prep yourself then come back out here. Take as much time as you need.”

Mike moved to stand and then froze, visibly unsure of whether he was supposed to start now or wait for Harvey’s signal. He remained stuck in a half-squat, looking at Harvey with wide eyes.

“Yes, now.”

Mike darted off and Harvey stayed where he was, watching Mike pick which toy he wanted. He pursued the selection with a kind of diligence that was more suited to a library, brows drawn in concentration. It was cute, really. Mike’s final choice - after examining several others - was a deep purple number. It wasn't intimidatingly large, but still big enough that the words ‘size queen’ flashed across his mind. Mike shuffled to the bathroom after that, trying to keep his gait smooth but failing. Which, was expected, given the competing factors of nerves and a need to impress, all while trying to hide a semi.

While Mike busied himself in the bathroom, Harvey put away the second chair. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and set it by the feet of the remaining one. That done, he shed his jacket, hanging it in the walk-in closet. His vest stayed on, as did everything else. Removing the jacket was a matter of mobility and comfort. But Harvey wasn't about to miss a power play from being dressed when Mike wouldn’t.

Once he was ready, he paused to listen. The sound of running water assured him that Mike hadn't, in fact, made a break through the bathroom window. Good. Harvey reclaimed his would-be throne and waited, crossing his leg over his knee. He went over his plan in his mind, spinning out a few backups in the case of potential mishaps.

The click of the door snagged his attention and he looked toward the bathroom. Mike took a few hesitant steps, trying, again, for a measure of dignity. Only this time he was bare-ass naked and holding a dildo. So, of course, it didn't quite work out. Harvey let his gaze sweep over Mike. He watched the flush spread down from Mike's cheeks, across his chest. His cock swelled under the attention.

Pretty. He was  _ definitely  _ pretty.

“Here,” Harvey pointed to the spot in front of him, uncrossing his legs as Mike approached. “Did you prep yourself?”

A nod.

“Colour?”

“Still green.”

Harvey nodded. “In that case, turn around. Show me.”

Mike shuffled around to show his backside. Harvey pulled him closer with one hand at his hip, setting the other at the base of Mike's spine. He pressed against Mike's back, coaxing him into a bend. Mike assumed the position and Harvey let his hand trail down the crack of his ass, testing his opening. Two of Harvey's fingers slid in easily, the glide smooth from the lubricant that still coated him. Mike gasped softly and fluttered around the intrusion. Harvey smirked to himself, twisting his fingers inside Mike and pressing in deeper. Mike immediately pressed back against his hand, seeking more.

Greedy thing.

“Good.” Harvey leaned back, and Mike turned again to face him. Harvey pointed down at the pillow. “Kneel here. Whatever way is comfortable for you.”

Mike dropped to his knees, shifting around until he found a position he liked. “So with this,” he held up the dildo. “Are we--?”

“Did I say you could talk?”

Mike looked a bit put out by the reprimand. “You didn't say I couldn't.”

Harvey grabbed Mike's chin, gaze sharpening. “Your role here is to please me, Mike. Do you think that mouthing off will do that?”

Mike's lips tightened. Still obstinate. “No.”

“So then?”

There was a momentary standoff. Harvey held his gaze until Mike relented. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled. Harvey's grip on Mike’s chin tightened and he tipped his face back, forcing Mike to look at him.

“I'm sorry what? Be respectful, Mike.”

It was satisfying to watch Mike's pupils blow wide with arousal. “I'm sorry,  _ sir _ .”

“Better.” Harvey released him and sat back, drumming the fingers of one hand against the arm of his chair. “Now, you need to make this up to me, don't you? Kneel up, knees apart.” He waited for Mike to obey and then stretched out a hand, helping Mike to lean against his leg for stability. “That’s your dominant hand?” he asked, looking at the dildo that Mike held in his right.

Mike nodded.

“Keep it there, then. Your left one behind your back. Now, reach behind yourself. Press the head of the toy inside yourself and then hold it there. No more, no less.”

Mike's eyes wandered over Harvey's face as he obeyed, lips parting to let out a soft, breathy noise. He stilled when the toy was in place, throat bobbing as he swallowed. Harvey kept his smile to himself, caressing the side of Mike’s face instead. Mike immediately leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“Open, Mike. On me.”

They flew wide again, his breath picking up. Mike was good at this when he wanted to be. Harvey allowed himself another indulgent ruffle of Mike's hair. It was soft, despite how unkempt it looked. If Mike decided to find himself a proper, steady Dom, they'd have more than enough material for casual, everyday dominance. Given Mike's capacity for stubbornness, even getting him to comb his hair would be a power struggle. That, and shaving. Harvey ran the back of his finger over Mike's cheek, feeling stubble catch against his skin.

“Okay now, keep going. Press it in, all the way.” Harvey watched as Mike's hips hitched up to take it as he pressed the toy inside him in a smooth, steady slide. Mike struggled to keep his eyes where he was told. They dropped shut every other thrust, then snapped open again a beat later. Between that and the blush dusting his cheekbones, Mike looked beautifully lust-blown.

Harvey slid his hand into Mike's hair, pressing his fingertips against his scalp in a gentle massage. “Good,” he praised. “Keep going. Fuck yourself as hard as you want, but you keep your hand behind your back. You don't touch yourself until I say so.”

And so the show began.

Mike arched his spine and shifted his knees to give himself more space. He drove the dildo into him with increasing frequency, alternating slower strokes with fast, deep thrusts.

Stunning.

Mike was  _ stunning _ . He'd look amazing on film. He suspected Mike would enjoy the attention that came from being on tape. As it was, he  _ preened _ just from being under Harvey’s gaze. 

Oh, and the  _ noises. _ Mike wasn't shy about vocalizing, that much was clear. Breathy pants and soft little moans filled the room. Harvey scratched at Mike's scalp, his free hand moving to the front of his pants to brush over the bulge there.

Mike's eyes immediately snapped to Harvey's crotch, pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

“Eyes, Mike,” Harvey reminded, waiting for Mike to zero in on him again before he undid the button and slid down the zipper.

Mike  _ whined _ then, though the sound hardly seemed to be intentional. A tremor shook Mike's body as he brushed the toy against his prostate, his strokes slowing to a tease. “I can--” he began to offer.

Harvey drew himself out from the folds of his clothes and closed a hand around his length. "No," he said, timing his strokes to the way Mike was fucking himself. “You'll get what I give you,  _ when _ I give it to you.” 

Apparently the promise of Harvey's dick in his mouth was all it took. Harvey could see the switch flip in Mike's brain as he shifted to really work himself. His eyes remained on Harvey's, his mouth slightly parted and shiny. He was trying to show off, Harvey realized. He was trying to manipulate his way to a reward, which was irritating and endearing, all at once.

“Can you come like this?” Harvey asked.

“I. No. Can I--? My hand--?”

“No, you'll keep going as you are.” Harvey told him, raking his eyes over Mike's figure, drinking it in.

Mike adjusted the angle of the toy to nudge it against his prostate again. Or so Harvey figured, going off the sudden cry of pleasure that flew from his parted lips. Pre-cum beaded at the tip of Mike's dick, gathering and growing heavy enough to slide down his length.

Harvey looked down at himself, signalling to Mike without words that it was okay to do the same. Mike's eyes dropped and Harvey bit back a snicker from his immediate fixation. “Want it?” he asked, though it was rhetorical at this point.

Mike nodded, and Harvey pulled a condom from the pocket of his slacks. He was clean and Mike didn't seem the sort to be sloppy, but Harvey hadn't survived this long by being careless. He rolled it on and spread his knees wide. Mike fell forward against him in his haste to close the distance.

Harvey reached out to steady him by the shoulders. He helped Mike shuffle his knees closer towards the chair so that he could lean in with comfort. “Go on, show me what you can do. But don't stop with the dildo.”

Mike closed his lips around the head and Harvey bit back a hiss at the feeling. His tongue felt soft and warm as it slipped out to caress him, swirling around the head before he sucked him down. The dual focus needed to keep up both acts meant that he was losing pace with the dildo, his attention split between his hand and Harvey's dick. 

The blowjob was desperate and sloppy. Mike bobbed his head, trying to take in what he could in a way that was almost greedy. Harvey slid a hand into his hair again, not to guide but to hold. He gave Mike free reign as he licked along the firm vein, pressing against it with the flat of his tongue as he dragged it up his dick.

Mike looked up at him still, blue eyes blown almost black with desire, foggy and unfocused. In that moment he was a vision of devotion, laving worship on Harvey’scock as his body continued to shift to accommodate the movement of the dildo.

“You can touch yourself now,” Harvey told him. 

Mike’s hand finally came out from behind his back to work himself with rapid strokes. The blowjob became less about blowing and more about Mike doing his best to provide a hole. He panted around him with hot, heavy breaths, licking and moving his head with as much coordination as he could muster.

He looked desperate and beautiful and Harvey loved it.

“Are you going to come?” he asked, his hand growing tight in Mike's hair. He got a whine in reply. “You  _ do _ like being told what to do, don’t you? Like a good little slut...”

Mike made a noise that Harvey assumed was his name. “Go on. All over the carpet.” 

He shifted his feet out of the way to avoid the mess as Mike spilled over himself, almost on command. And,  _ shit. _ The things Harvey could do with that, if Mike had been his for more than one night.

Mike moaned deep and low, sagging against Harvey but still mouthing at him, still trying to get him off. Harvey tapped his knee. “Lean here. Good boy, Mike. You did so good.” He replaced Mike's mouth with his hand and stroked, eyes on Mike's face, taking in the swollen, shiny pink lips and the drowsy, sated expression.

It didn’t take him long to get off. Between the show that he’d just gotten and the fodder of his own imagination, he came a minute later. Harvey sighed out and leaned back, resting his weight against the chair as he caught his breath. Mike's eyes had slid shut and he nosed at Harvey's leg, curling against his body, happy and obedient. Apparently the orgasm had wrung the fight from him as well. Harvey snuffed a soft laugh, ruffling Mike’s hair again.

“That's it, beauty. You did so good for me,” he praised. 

Well.  _ Mostly. _ If Mike had been his permanent sub there were a few things he would've made an effort to mention. The number of times he hadn't kept his eyes on his face. Mouthing off to him earlier. The general lack of respect. Harvey would've had suggestions to make.

But this was one night and one orgasm. Mike wasn’t his to train, so there was no need for him to walk away from this feeling like he'd failed. Harvey had accomplished what he'd wanted and that was enough. Mike had gotten a taste of what it'd be like with a Dom who knew to ask for boundaries beforehand.

A success all around.

He rolled off the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket, sinking the shot from where he was sitting. He allowed himself a smug smile at that and then shifted his focus to his sub, pulling Mike up into his arms so he could gently ease the dildo from his body. Mike whined again at the loss, shivering as it was pulled from him, then clamping down around nothing. Mike wriggled closer, nudging his nose into the space between Harvey’s jaw, and the collar of his shirt.

Harvey let Mike stay there, running a hand up and down his spine. With his other he massaged down Mike's arm, working into the meat of his bicep. Harvey wasn’t one to cuddle with one night stands, but he wasn’t one to ditch a sub either. Mike obviously needed the proximity, and so he’d have it.

But the chair wasn't built for two, and staying here was growing uncomfortable. Harvey batted Mike’s nose once to get his attention. “Can you stand?”

Mike blinked at him once as he processed the question. Analysis complete, he clambered off and jelly’d his way to his feet, rocking unsteady. Harvey stood and slid an arm around his waist, helping him to the bed and stowing him under the covers. He smoothed a hand through Mike's hair, watching as Mike curled in his direction, seeking attention.

“Still in there, Mike?” Harvey tapped Mike’s temple with his forefinger. He got a drowsy, but happy hum, which Harvey supposed was answer enough. Mike's eyes opened, half lidded with post-coital bliss and general exhaustion. He looked onto Harvey and  _ smiled.  _ A sunny, blinding smile that made Harvey suck in a quick breath.

‘Beauty’ indeed.

“Do you have anywhere you need to be tonight?”

Mike shook his head, his eyes sliding shut again as he burrowed into the pillows.

“Then I'd like you to stay here tonight, if you want.” All he got was a tug to his arm instead, Mike asking him to lay next to him.

Harvey let loose a smile. “Okay, I get it. I'm not going far. Let me change and I'll be right back,” he told him. It might’ve been just the one night, but that didn't mean he couldn't let himself stay and enjoy the  _ entire _ night.

Not wanting Mike to feel abandoned, Harvey stayed within sighting distance as he shed his clothes, setting them neatly on the chair. He padded back, bare feet silent on the carpeted floor, and slid in beside Mike. The space to his side was immediately filled with sated, happy sub.

  
  


If he had never seen Mike again after that night, he would have remained in his memory as little more than masturbation fodder. Instead, the next day, Mike walked into his interview room and dropped a briefcase full of weed at his feet.

 

‘One night’ indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr at [fox-vii](http://fox-vii.tumblr.com). Come say hello!


End file.
